


La Nina Fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After being tired of Zoe pulling pranks on Frida,Manny decided to teach Zoe a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

[After fell into a strange water,Demonika Santos becomes a ghost]  
[Door bell rings]  
[Thunder crash]  
Zoe: Hello Frida you're in so trouble [door slam] Hey Frida this isn't funny [thunder crash] what was that [saws Morena's ghost with long black hair and wears a grayish pink dress] [gasp] Morena i thought you were dead Aaaah!!! [Turns out Frida dressed as a ghost girl]  
Frida: That's what she gets! [Gives Demonika a high-five]  
Zoe: [panting] I gotta call Manny [thunder crash] [zombies rise from the floor] Aaaah!! [thunder crash] [The portraits seem to follow her with their eyes as she runs]  
Manny: Zoe?  
Zoe: Manny.....i can't believe you let that freak scare me for pulling pranks on Frida since preschool.  
Manny: But, she's not a freak she is a nice girl and everybody likes her better than you  
Zoe: What did you just say [heard a creepy girl singing] Aaaah!!! Ghost!  
Frida: Take it easy Zoe it's just Demonika Santos.  
Demonika Santos: Hello Zoe [Zoe screams and runs away from this abandoned house]  
Zoe: [knocking on the door] Mami mami mami there's that creepy ghost girl who's been helping my arch rival scare me for what i did!? [But, it turns out that a ghost girl called Zoe's father on her.]  
Mr. Aves: Zoe Graciela Aves you're grounded!?  
Zoe: For what?  
Mr. Aves: For pulling pranks on Frida Suarez and murdered your former classmate!  
[Mr. Aves pinches his daughter's ear]  
Zoe: Ow Ow ow ow!!  
[Mr. Aves closes the door]


	2. Sing, Sweet Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, Zoe sings off key during her music lesson and Her distressed cat leaves the room only to hear Morena's lovely voice singing along while she practices the dance for the talent show.The song ended when Cecilia gets her finger stuck on her flute and accidentally hits Zoe in the chin repeatedly while trying to get her finger unstuck from her flute, causing Zoe to call her clumsy and hits her on the head with her flute until a music teacher breaks them up.

Lyrics

Music Teacher: The pear-shaped toad

Zoe:  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale

Morena:  
High above  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale, high  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Oh, sing sweet  
Oh, sing

Zoe:  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet nightingale  
High-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh


End file.
